PopPixie - Episode 128/Script
The Perfect Party Scene: Cherie's Mansion Livy: Good morning, Pixieville! *Lulu opens the door* Livy: Hello, Lulu. Cherie's got mail. Cherie: Is this for me, Livy? Let me see... Hmm? *Cherie cries* Lulu: Oh no! Prince Arsenio's Seal, he's Cherie's last fiancé! The only one who ever left her! Umbrella! Cherie: Hmmmm.... Ahhhh!!! It's him! He's probably passing through Pixieville on one of his journeys! Maybe he's coming to ask my forgiveness! *Cherie opens the letter* Arsenio: My dear, Cherie, I'd like to invite you to the Pixie Plaza tonight. Cherie: It's Arsenio! Arsenio: We could have fun... Cherie: You keep it, Lulu! I have to wear something fabulous! That's it! This is perfect! Arsenio: I hope you'd join me and my friends to celebrate my engagement! *Lulu closes the letter* Cherie: En-en-engagement! *Snow starts falling* Cherie: How could he do this to me? *Livy and Lulu are shivering because of the snow* Cherie: I'm not going there, not without my handsome, new fiancé! Lulu, take care of it! Livy: Huh? Lulu: They are all exceptional candidates! Carefully chosen, one by one! *First candidate* Cherie: Noo! Urg!! Grind: You can say no to Mister Grind, but not to the new policy my bank offers you! *A lightning hits him. Fixit appears as second candidate* Fixit: With my automatic tie tier, I'll look really good. *Fixit starts his machine* Cherie: Huh? *The tie is too tight* Fixit: It worked at home! Ooof!! Grind: I just need your pretty signature, here and here! *Lightnings hit him over and over* Grind: Ahh! Ahh! Fixit: Ahhhh!!!! Lulu: Next! *Martino comes as the third candidate* Martino: Hey! And voila! Here's the house specialty! Please, no clapping! Cherie: I'm sorry, Martino, but we're looking for someone a bit less flashy! Martino: Huh? Ohh... Cherie: Aren't we, Lulu? Lulu: Yes, Madame. *Cherie is getting angry* Lulu: I mean, no, actually, he's the last one on the list! Cherie: Martino, this is an emergency! I want my ex-fiancé to get insanely jealous when he sees me arrive with you! So no silly tricks or acrobatic! Do I make myself clear? Are you going to come or not?! Martino: Um, I don't know. Will there be other girls at the party? Cherie: Of course! Martino: Okay, I'm in! Scene: Outside Pixie Plaza Hotel Chatta: Radio Pixie listeners, Chatta and Blabla are here at the Pixie Plaza hotel! Guests are arriving one after the other for this wonderful gala evening in honor of Prince Arsenio. Pixie #1: Here. And this... Pixie #2: Hah! Blabla: And here comes the richest Pixie in town, the very elegant, Cherie! Wait a second, she's not alone! Martino is with her! Martino: Mhh... Cherie: Hmp! Chatta: Our Cherie is no longer single! Radio Pixie listeners, this is a big gossip scoop! Tune: Cherie, you look wonder-ful! Fixit: You make a great couple... *Cherie shoves Martino to a pixie* Martino: Haha! Hi! Cherie: Grrrr!!!! *Stormy cloud appears* Martino: Ohh! Yeash! Scene: Inside Pixie Plaza Hotel Rex (in disguise): The fireworks in this cake should be a nice surprise! *The elves laugh* Lockette: Stop checking the Prince's cake out, guys! We're already two seconds behind schedule! Now quickly, three-two-one, go! Scene: Outside Pixie Plaza Hotel Chatta: Soon we'll meet Gypsy Gips, Arsenio's fiancée! Who knows where the Prince found this beauty. She's stunning, very tall... Cherie: Unpleasant and a bad dresser! Remember we have to make that stupid Prince jealous! Martino: Aha... Cherie, you're not still in love with him, are you? Cheers! Cherie: Huh? In love with him? With that romantic globetrotter? Are you kidding me? Hmp! Here he comes! *Arsenio comes* Arsenio: Dear friends, bonsoir and merci for coming here to share my joy! It's with great pleasure that I introduce to you my fiancée, the beautiful, Gypsy Gips! *Arsenio and Gypsy Gips enter. Arsenio turns an object to gold* Crowd: Wow! Arsenio: This solid gold present is no match for your beauty, my love! Female Gnome: Oh, isn't he adorable! Cherie: No, take another look! *Cherie brings Martino to Arsenio and Gypsy Gips* Cherie: Arsenio, dear. It's been so long since we've seen each other! I'd like to introduce you to my new fiancé, Martino! Arsenio: Cherie, it's nice to see you again! Please, call me Arsenio! May I introduce you to my... Cherie: New, wonderful, blah blah blah blah, beautiful fiancée, we know! Arsenio: Hmm? Martino: Huh? Cherie: That's why we're here, right? *Snow and ice appear. Guzman falls into the pool* Arsenio: Mais oui! Now, if you'll excuse us, Gypsy and I would like to be alone for a while! Cherie: You'll have your whole life to be alone. You can't take Gypsy away from us. She still has to... um... see the beautiful entrance to the Pixie Plaza! Martino: Girls! Who understands them? Arsenio: Certainly not moi! *Guzman leaves the pool* Arsenio: So, Martino, what do you do? Martino: Um, drinks! I throw them and catch them. But not pineapples, I'm allergic! *Guzman falls to the pool again* Cherie: So you're his new flame! I was his first fiancée! Gypsy Gips: Strange! I've never heard of you... Cherie: Grr! Maybe cuz you're deaf! *Cherie summons a loudspeaker and shout at Gypsy Gips* Cherie: Just so you won't have any problems remembering me! *She notices Martino is doing acrobatic* Martino: Tada! Cherie: Martino, what are you doing? Excuse him, Arsenio! Sometimes he gets... *Martino throws an umbrella to Arsenio's drink* Arsenio: Haha! Fantastic! Here's a small reward for making me have fun. *Arsenio turns the chair into gold. Two boys hug* Scene: Inside Pixie Plaza Hotel *A dark cloud appears, Martino shivers* Cherie: Great! Instead of making him jealous, Arsenio find you amusing! *Lightnings aim to Martino* Martino: Ahh! Ahh!!! Ahh!!! Cherie: Grrr!!! Huh? *Cherie hides. Gypsy Gips appears to be Maxine in disguise* Maxine: That unbearable Pixie! She almost ruined our plan! Rex: Calm down, Maxine! Do you want us to get caught? Put your wig back on! Floxy: These wigs make our heads itchy! Can't we take them off for a second, Rex? *The waiters appear to be Rex, Floxy and Narcissa* Cherie: It's Rex and his gang! But I can't hear what they're saying! Martino: Ahhhhh! Chatta: We couldn't find Gypsy, but there's Cherie. Let's see what she has to say. Cherie: You should want to know what they're saying, Chatta! *Chatta gasps* Chatta: Elves! I'll deal with them. PopPixie Power! PopPixie of Gossip! *Chatta transforms and uses her power* Rex: Okay, listen up. Soon, it'll be cake time and that's when we spring into action. Floxy: Yeah, I'm looking forward to the cake. Narcissa: Wake up, Floxy! When the cake comes, we steal Arsenio's scepter! Chatta: They want to steal Arsenio's scepter when the cake comes out! We've got to stop them! Cherie: Yes, but without being noticed, or they could attack with magic! Martino: Hmm... I've got an idea! Chatta, you and Blabla go do your interview and keep an eye on Arsenio. Cherie, you take care of Maxine. I'll deal with the rest of them! Scene: Outside Pixie Plaza Hotel *Martino tries to attack Rex, but Rex sees something and bends* Rex (in disguise): Haha! Huh? Blabla: What was your most romantic journey? Have you ever been to the Deep Blue Horizon? *Martino tries to attack Floxy* Pixie #3: Hey! Floxy (in disguise): Huh? Camera Pixie: That's nice! Great! *Cherie summons a strong wind. It blows Arsenio and Gypsy Gips away* Arsenio: Arg!!!! Cherie, you haven't changed a bit! Get out of my party! Now! Cherie: Listen, Arsenio! Your fiancée is not who she claims to be. *Arsenio summons a car to get Cherie out* Cherie: But, Arsenio! I just want to help you! *The car leaves. Martino attacks Narcissa and the drinks spill on the guests* Martino: Ahhh! Narcissa (in disguise): Grrr!!!! Rollo: Urggg!!! Get him!!! Martino: That gnome hotel manager was about to throw me out! *Two securities are chasing after Martino* Cherie: Those elves need to be taught a lesson. Let's go to the Love Shop! Scene: Love Shop Amore: I don't like breaking up engagements, but I'll make an exception here. Cherie: Thanks, Amore! You're the only one who can help us! Amore: All we need is the Sincerity Filter. Otis, my Chattery Grass, please. Otis: Here! Martino: So will Maxine be forced to tell Arsenio the truth with this? Amore: Yes, whoever drinks this potion will have to tell the truth for twelve hours! Scene: Outside Pixie Plaza Hotel Chatta: Here we go, listeners, they are about to cut... THE CAKE! Rollo: What are you two doing here? Don't just stand there gaping! To work! Chatta: Looks delicious! Arsenio goes to the cake lights the candles! Cherie: It's up to you Martino, so don't screw up! Pour the potion into Maxine's glass! *Martino pours the potion in disguise of wine* Rex (in disguise): Hey, what's he doing? Floxy, deal with it! Gypsy Gips: Wha??? Floxy (in disguise): This is much better, it's colder! Arsenio: Quiet everyone! Gypsy, mon amour, this is pour toi, as a symbol of my love. Crowd: Awww! Pixie #4: Oh, he's so romantic! *Arsenio turns the ring to gold* Crowd: Wow!!! *A male gnome pushes Martino and all the potion goes into the bowl of drink.* Martino: Ohhh!!! Hey! *Nacrissa gets a glass of drink. Many glasses appear* Crowd: Me too. I want some! Arsenio: And now let's make a toast! *People drink* Female Gnome: Will you stop it! You're being ridiculous! You're not a kid anymore! Male Gnome: Blah, blah, blah, blah! You're always telling me what I can't do! You know why? You're envious! Rollo: I've always loved you! Cherie: Too late! Martino: Maybe not. *Arsenio and Gypsy Gips are laughing* Martino: Trust an acrobatic pixie! *Martino throws the final drop of potion at Gypsy Gips' mouth* Gypsy Gips: Arsenio? Arsenio: Huh? Gypsy Gips: Do you know I'm an elf? I've never loved you and I'm here with my friends to steal your powerful, gold scepter! Arsenio: Huh? Oh... *The fireworks work. The crowd is panicking* Arsenio: This party is not going at all how I imagined! *Rex grabs the scepter* Rex: Thanks! I'll take this! Arsenio: Nooo! *The elves leave* Cherie: I always have to sort everything out! PopPixie Power! PopPixie of Weather! *Cherie transforms and creates rain to extinguish the fire* Martino: PopPixie Power! PopPixie of Acrobatics! *Martino transforms* Rex: Hahahaha! *He turns the balloons into gold* Gnome #1: Mine! Gnome #2: No! Mine! Gnome #3: Mine! Gnome #4: All mine! *Caramel appears with a cake* Martino: Haha! *Martino throws the cake at the running elves. The elves get stuck* Rex: I'll show you! What is this stuff? Caramel: It's my super sugary cake with double sticky icing. Why? Arsenio: I should have listened to you! I was naive to trust Gypsy... Cherie: I-I wanted to tell you that... Arsenio: I'll come back to Pixieville only when I can trust in love again. Thanks for everything, au revoir Cherie! Cherie: You, you and me can... *Arsenio leaves* Cherie: You are the same cheating, selfish heart breaker! How can you take the heart of a fragile Pixie and DUMP me like this?! *Stormy cloud appears and hits Arsenio* Arsenio: AHHHHH!!! Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:PopPixie Category:PopPixie Scripts Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Season 1 Scripts (PopPixie)